


It Was Always You

by Miranda6216



Category: Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Imagination, Original Plot, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda6216/pseuds/Miranda6216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years have passed since Alice and Bam last saw each other. Alice makes the decision to reconnect with him knowing where their relationship might lead to. Will she run away or will this time choose to stay with him and permit herself to be happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

"I'm going to end up regretting this aren't I?" She asked as she sat at her usual spot at the bar. 

He turned her drink already in hand as if he was expecting her. He smirked and shrugged, "probably but in the meantime; I'm going to make it worth your while."

She raised an eyebrow in question and grinned as she toyed with her glass before drinking her whiskey in a single gulp. 

"Another?" he asked. 

"Do you even have to ask?" she retorted. 

He chuckled, "my apologies, sweetie." 

He was teasing of course but it grate her nerves for a split second. 

"Fuck you," she spat eyes blazing. 

"I'm sure that is bound to happen sooner rather than later," he replied and winked at her. 

She rolled her eyes, instead of replying she downed her drink. He leaned close and she could smell his cologne, the faint smell of cigarettes and something else that was entirely his. Why on earth did she find it attractive, soothing, alluring...?

"Watch it, my dear. I would hate to have to escort you out for being drunk." 

She kept her eyes trained on him, the urge to touch him at an all-time high, her hold on the glass tightened to try and quench the desire. She cleared her throat, "good thing I have a high tolerance to alcohol," she replied leaning forward, putting her hand on her cheek. 

He smirked again and her heart did that stupid thing where it stuttered before it resumed its regular beat, damn him. He reached for her glass, purposely touching her hand, the contact itself was enough to momentarily distract her. Suddenly it felt too hot, her body, her treacherous body response to him. He noticed, of-fucking-course he did, the bastard. What the hell was she doing here? She suddenly asked herself. 

"Another?" 

No one around them noticed, but she did, the tone in his voice was deeper, huskier. His usual light blue eyes were dark. Well, hell, he was just as overwhelmed as she was. Not trusting herself to speak she nodded. All too soon her hand was freed from his grasp. The ghost of his hand on hers still present, she found herself missing the contact. 

After all this time, Margera still had a hold on her.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of what will be a three parter..  
> All mistakes and awkward sentences found are my mistakes, feel free to address them if you find anything odd. I did write this on my phone one sleepless night...

Was it chemistry that could describe what they felt for one another?

It didn't surprise her that they didn't even make it to his room, when she was pressed against the wall while he kissed her senseless. His hands were tight around her waist. His teeth leaving a trail on her neck and collarbone. Her nails marking him once again on his back and his chest.

Why was it that with him, this felt right?

They were like oil and water. They knew they could never work but somehow they always found their way back to one another. Both were too stubborn to admit they needed the other and preferred it that way. But this time, this time she was sure she would never see him again, he too had thought the same thing. Their last encounter four years ago, had ended terribly, for lack of a better word. He got attached. She freaked out. He insisted for something more. She ran, not before there was a screaming match. There was more to the story but it wasn't like either cared to address it at the moment or even worried about the repercussions of their actions.

On the contrary, the minute his lips made contact with her neck for the second time, she let out the loudest moan she had probably ever made. It was him only him. It was a game of fire and both begged to burn. To be turned to ashes. To succumb momentarily to one another.

Her thoughts were muddled, it was too much, _he_ was too much.

As if sensing her alarm, he whispered into her ear, "Relax, let yourself feel. Let me in, Alice."

It was a request that was damning and carried the promise. One he knew well, one that he used to his advantage.

 _"Don't forget that you are mine. We might never be together, but your body and soul are mine. No one will ever be able to make you feel like I do. No one knows how intimately I know your body. What makes you quiver and drives you to the edge. Don't ever forget that."_ The faint sound of his voice from long ago, echoing through her head.

A shiver ran down her spine and suddenly she was being lifted. She wrapped her legs around his waist, he let out a groan when she grinded on him, feeling just how affected he was. She smiled and she pulled him in for a kiss. They wasted no time undressing each other, all too soon the only garment separating them was their underwear.

Once they were in his room, he laid her down. No one else had been in his room since he moved to his apartment, _of course_ , she would be the exception. He kissed her softly and began to reacquaint himself with her body.

The sounds coming out of her, a melody to his ears. Her reaction to his tactics, an exotic dance that only he could elicit from her.

When he was inside her, it felt right, familiar. He felt complete. She felt at home, she felt like this is where she needed to be.

Quickly their fucking, turned passionate, she knew then she was making love.

That with each kiss, each caress, each sound that she made; sealed her fate.

As she let go, his name falling from her lips, and he emptied inside her, he whispered, "Mine."

Caressing his hair as he collapsed on top of her, she replied, "Yours."


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This concludes my short story, I hope you all like it as much as I do. :)

"It's never going to last," she whispered, one night as he pulled her to his lap. She straddled him and his eyes bore to hers, he noticed that she was scared. That she wanted to believe the lie. It was mainly because she was afraid to let him in fully. He wanted to reassure her that he wasn't playing games, that he was serious about them, more than anything, but instead he kissed her. 

He poured it all in the kiss, how he felt, what he had _always_ felt for her. What he had refrained from telling her, for her sake. She pulled away, eyes wide. Her heart was hammering in her chest, she was overwhelmed. The slew of emotions she felt at the moment were once that at one point had caused her to run from him. 

"Believe in me," he whispered caressing her cheek. 

She let out a shaky breath, her eyes a reflection of the calm before the storm, "believe in me," he whispered again. 

He kissed her once more, he couldn't help but smirk when she returned the kiss with as much fervor. She pulled away breathless, her hands on his face and her forehead touching his. 

"I'm scared," she began breaking their momentary silence. Her tone vulnerable, her heart was pounding once again. He was listening, giving her time to collect her thoughts. "It's always been you." she said a small smile forming in her face, "I just said we would never work, not because we are like oil and water, but because I was too stubborn to realize what has always been staring at me in the face." She looked up at him, "I know you love me. You have said it to me when you think I am sleeping." 

She smiled at him caressing his cheek, "if we were actually that bad for one another, being with you would not feel like coming home. We didn't work the first time because we were both fucked up. We had unresolved issues that we needed to address and we brought the best and the absolute worse in each other." 

"You got yourself sorted out, I refused. That's why when you wanted to make things serious the last time, I did what I always did best. I ran. I foolishly thought I would be able to move on and forget you. I was bullshitting myself. When I saw you again, everything came back full force. That's why I broke things off with Derek, we just weren't in the same page. You," she shook her head smiling once more, "have always had the knack of getting under my skin in the most aggravating kind of way but still make me want to have my wicked way with you." She laughed, recalling the way he watched her with Derek and how Bam smirked when he asked how well did they know one another. 

"I want to believe the lie. It's better than opening myself up and letting you in. But I can't do it, I _won't_ do it. I need you, all of you." He tightened his hold on her and waited as she contemplated what to say next, she sighed and met his gaze once again. He smiled, her hand was toying with his necklace, while the other one was resting on his chest. "I love you, Brandon. I always have, always did. I was too much of a coward to say it than and I am petrified admitting it out loud. But you are everything to me. In my worse and in my best you have always been there. I can't deny that you have never failed me." 

Her heart was a mess, his hands moved up to cup her face. "Alice," he muttered. 

She closed the gap and kissed him, it left him breathless and his heart was hammering in his chest. He stared at her with brand new eyes, his heart swelled. He couldn't recall a moment where he was happier, but now he could pin point it. Alice loved him. She loved him back and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Only three things that belong to me: the plot, Alice, and Derek.  
> Bam, belongs to himself. :P


End file.
